Numbuh 4
Wallabee "Wally" Beetles a.k.a. Numbuh 4 is the brash and impulsive hand-to-hand combatant Australian boy of Kids Next Door Sector V. He is close friends with Hoagie and has a crush on his teammate, Kuki, who is his close friend and team mate and who returns his feelings. He ends up marrying Kuki in the future. There are few amongst the KND that can match him in hand-to-hand combat, and even fewer who can compete with his bravery. Numbuh 4 is also known for his apparent lack of intelligence, preferring to simply beat up any and all obstacles in his way. Biography Numbuh 4 is the team's muscle, and the bravest, toughest, strongest, fiercest, wildest, most adventurous, dangerous, courageous, and alongside Numbuh 1, the best fighter in Sector V. These traits are largely due to the fact he is also impulsive, brash, hot-headed, arrogant, ignorant, and the outright harshest of the team. As a result, it is stated in Operation: F.U.T.U.R.E. that his parents would repeatedly send him to boarding schools, but he would always bust out of them. He alongside Numbuh 1 are the only operatives to have ever defeated Numbuh 274 (The greatest KND operative of his time) in single combat, although it is unknown if this was genuine or not. Whilst his prowess in combat is almost unparalleled, he is also easily tricked and can be outsmarted by more savvy opponents. As seen in Operation: C.A.N.N.O.N. and Operation: F.E.R.A.L., Numbuh 4 has the desire to become leader of Sector V, but fails due to his bossy attitude and lack of intellect. Nevertheless, Numbuh 4 values his friendship with his teammates and cares deeply for them as seen in Operation: P.O.O.L. and even shed tears in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E. when Numbuh 9 was being decommissioned. Trivia *Numbuh 4's last name, Beetles, is a reference to his codename, as the band The Beatles had four members (even though The Beatles originated from the UK, and Wallabee is Australian). **However it should be noted that Australia was originally a penal colony to the former British Empire in the real world. **Wallabee's hairstyle is also very similar to the styles of the Beatles in their early years. **His first name references that he is Australian, as wallabies are native to Australia. Likewise, his brother's name references the kangaroo, specifically a young kangaroo. *Wallabee is allergic to coconuts, as seen in Operation: O.U.T.B.R.E.A.K., causing him to react with swollen lips. *He was seen old with grey hair in Operation: F.U.T.U.R.E., Operation: W.H.I.T.E.H.O.U.S.E. ''and ''Operation: Z.E.R.O. as a Senior Citizombie. So far, Numbuh 4 has the most future selves seen in the series and movie specials, with a total of six. *His most prized characteristic, according to Operation: C.A.R.A.M.E.L., is his ferocity, which is a bit simplistic, but very strong. *A drawing of Kuki is seen in his room near his window in Operation: M.O.O.N., then a picture of a green number 3 with hearts can be seen in the background of his room near a hockey stick, most likely referencing his crush on Kuki Sanban. *He has a baby grand piano that his mother gave him (Operation: P.I.A.N.O.) *In the series premiere, The Delightfuls called him "Wallace". It's assumed that was his first name before production. *He appears to be good at impressions, as shown in Operation: Q.U.I.E.T. with Numbuh 1 and in Operation: A.W.A.R.D.S. with Knightbrace. *He was born in Australia and moved to the U.S. when he was little. *When asked about how he came about the names for Sector V, Mr. Warburton stated that "Wallabee" is about as Australian as you could get. Category:Canon Characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Codename: Kids Next Door characters Category:Sons Category:Nephews Category:Brothers Category:Boyfriends Category:Mortals Category:Humans Category:Students Category:KND Operatives